With the amount of media available today, it can be difficult for a person to identify content items that are of interest, importance or relevance to him or her. Oftentimes, a person may spend significant amounts of time browsing through content items to manually identify a news article, movie, song or other content item that interests him or her. Further, the individual might only identify recommended or preferred items based on personal preferences and already-known information about the content items without the benefit of external influences such as the person's social networks.